Crazed ex husband and Michael's smarts
by kitty-kat geer
Summary: Elli has a problem and confesses to Fiona, Fiona helps by giving Elli Michael's phone number. Shots our fired and Michael is proved to be a smarty pants.


There I was in a bar like usual. Ordering a beer, when a girl walks up to me and says, "Honey, you don't look so good is there something wrong? I'm Fiona by the way." I thought for a minute if I should tell her or not . After thinking I said, "Yes!" (long sigh) "I have a problem." I blurted out. "I have a crazed ex husband! We got into a big fight because I caught him stealing out of my emergency stash! And now he is stalking me and he even shot up my house! I don't know how much more I can take. I'm Elli by the way."

By this time I was in her lap crying my eyes out all over her silk white dress. "Girl today is your lucky day. I know a guy that can help you." Fiona said with a chuckle. I shot my head up which made my blonde chin length hair fling everywhere. "No way! Please, please tell me how do I get in touch with him?" At this time my bright blue eyes were wide open with my eye liner and mascara running down my bright tan cheeks. Fiona turned to the bartender and asked for a pen. She grabbed the pen and wrote a number on my hand and said, "His name is Michael, Michael Weston." I went straight home wrote his number down by the phone and went to bed looking forward to talking with Michael Weston.

I woke up early today and hopped in the shower. I got out of the shower cranked up some tunes and went tanning for twenty minutes. I got out and slipped on my black silk short dress and flat ironed my hair when I heard a crashing of glass coming from the living room. I make my way slowly to the room. I look around the corner to find a brick with a piece of paper taped to it. I lean down and open the note which says, "I'm watching you bitch! Love Carter." Suddenly I lost all hope that anyone can help me now. I pulled my self together and called Michael. After only one ring he answered "Hello?" In a dark and rusty voice but it was very attractive. I hurried to answer, "Yes hi my name is Elli Jordan. I got you number from a girl named Fiona and I need your help." He paused for a slight moment to reply with, "Okay meet me at the Hudson bride right away." I hurried to reply with, "Wait, I just got a brick through the window a few minutes ago with a note that said I'm watching you bitch!" Michael replied in a dark but sexy, "Well we can't have that now can we? Okay meet me on the beach by the bar at table four. There's more people so if you are being followed you will loose them." I replied, "Okay I will leave now. Thank you. Bye" "Bye." He said in his astonishing voice. Then I hit the road.

I walked to the bar in bare feet than put my heels on. I walked in and saw him sitting there at table four. He looked astonishingly terrific. He wore khakis with a light blue button down shirt. As I was walking over I noticed he was checking me out with wide eyes. I sat down across from him in the booth. "So you Michael Weston?" I said slowly. "Yes and you must be Elli Jordan? What's your problem?" he said looking into my eyes. "I have a crazed ex husband! We got into a big fight because I caught him stealing out of my emergency stash! And now he is stalking me and he even shot up my house! . All I have been doing is going to a local bar and drinking. That's just not me."

I said wiping a tear from my eye. That's when he pulled out a small pocket notebook and a pen, and said, "Okay I'm going to need his first and last name so I can find out some more information about him."

I replied with a relived voice, "Carter Mason." Michael wrote down the name and my number and said, "Elli if you have any problems at all just call me. For now I will get back to you to let you know what we are going to do okay?" "Gotchya" I said in a happy voice. Then we parted and left.

The next day I was walking home from the store when I am suddenly pulled into an ally and thrown against the wall. I open my eyes and it's Carter! "Did you miss me bitch?!" He said spiting in my face. "Carter what are y--." He cut me off by putting duck tape over my mouth. Next thing I know he got a piece of rope, tied me up then knock me out with a brick. I wake up a we are suddenly were in my house. Carter notices my awakening and pulls a chair up to talk. He rips off the tape, "So you were going to hire a hit man were you?" He said angrily. "I don't know what you talking about!" I snapped at him. "Really than who was that you met at the beach bar?" he replied "It was a high school friend you idiot!" I yelled. He swiftly got up and slapped me across the face. That's when the phone rang. Carter pointed his gun at my head and said, "Answer it but if you say anything about my visit your dead!" After five rings I finally answered, "Hello Michael." I said calmly. "Hi Elli we found all the information we can about Carter. Meet me at the bar okay?" "I can't me and Carter have actually settled out differences." I said with a hint in my voice. Then I heard Carters gun click, followed by a shot.

Next thing I know Carters dead body is laying on me and Michael Weston is standing over me. "Didn't know I was watching did you?" He said with a smirk. "What happened how did you know?" I asked as he was helping me up! "Well you said you might be followed at the bar when we first met so I got a good look at everyone that came in after you, when you gave me his name I found his picture. I noticed him because he was staring at you the whole time and he walked in right after you. So I had Sam watch over your house and when Carter carried you in the house Sam called me and I rushed to the rescue." Michael explained to me with a lot of pride and glory.

I said thanks to Michael and we went our separate ways. My hole life has changed because of Michael Weston. I will never forget him.

The End


End file.
